Ternura
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Certos momentos permanecem na memória daqueles que apreciam recordálos. Terceiro lugar no V Chall HL do 3V, mestrado por A Mira Black. HP


**Autor:** LauhMalfoy

**Título:** Ternura

**Capa: **no_ profile_

**Sinopse:** Certos momentos permanecem intactos na memória daqueles que apreciam recordá-los. Terceiro lugar no V Challenge Harry/Luna, mestrado por A Mira Black.

**Shipper:** Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood

**Classificação:** NC-17; classificado como M no FF, exactamente pelas cenas de sexo.

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoilers:** 6º livro

**Status:** Completa

**Idioma:** Português

**Observação:** Português de Portugal. A fic ganhou também o Prémio Especial "Melhor Interferência de Espelhos" e o Prémio Mega Especial "Melhor Harry". Podem vê-las no _profile_.

**TERNURA - Capítulo Único**

"_Na verdade, nada aconteceu como deveria ter acontecido", era o que Luna pensava enquanto olhava, calmamente, o seu filho no parque. Deixava que um singelo sorriso permanecesse nos seus lábios e o seu olhar estava distante, apesar de nunca deixar de observar o seu pequeno loiro a brincar com a areia por entre as diversões do espaço verdejante._

_Os onze meses do pequeno não lhe deixavam fazer mais do que ficar sentado e gatinhar desajeitadamente à volta do escorrega, balbuciar mal alguns sons e palavras simples, e levantar os seus bracinhos para pedir colo, algo que fazia nesse preciso momento para a mulher loira, que mantinha um ar sereno. Se ela não estava errada - e se nada de mal tivesse acontecido com elas - Ginny e Hermione teriam também um filhote cada. Não pode conter uma gargalhada ao imaginar Malfoy a trocar fraldas… E logo a sua mente viajou para o dia em que eles assumiram tudo._

- CHEGA DE MENTIRAS! – gritou Harry que estava com uma enorme vontade de esbofetear o loiro convencido à sua frente. – Tu estavas a beijar a Ginny, sim! EU VI! – não é necessário detalhar que as reacções foram muito variadas, mas fica sempre bem enumerá-las. Mrs. Weasley, que estava a lavar uma frigideira – ainda que tivesse a cabeça virada para a conversa – deixou que a dita cuja caísse no lava-loiças e a molhasse toda; Mr. Weasley, que lia o jornal, deixou que este murchasse _lentamente_, ao ritmo que a sua boca abria; Fred começou a gargalhar loucamente e George cuspiu toda a comida que tinha na boca perante um iminente ataque de riso; Ron engasgou-se e teve de ser socorrido pela sua namorada, Hermione Granger, extremamente calma, que já sabia de toda a situação ainda antes dos próprios envolvidos – como sempre; Bill deixou os talheres caírem no prato e, mesmo salpicado de Ketchup, não moveu um músculo – excepto os necessários para respirar – quando a sua mulher, Fleur, decidiu limpar e barafustar sobre a imundice que ficara a sua camisa; Charlie estava entretido com os seus dragões na Roménia, mas todos nós acreditamos que no dito momento tenha sentido uma dor de cabeça tão grande que teve de descansar; Percy Weasley estava ocupado com os seus relatórios de treta, mas não conseguiu evitar rolar da escada, mesmo estando no ministério – sim, telepatia é uma coisa muito chata; Ginevra Weasley ficou vermelha – mais que o normal – e Draco Malfoy chegou mesmo a ficar coradinho na região das bochechas – devido ao calor, _óbvio_, nunca de vergonha.

- Ora, Potter, tu não viste nada! – falou o loiro, maldisposto – Provavelmente esqueceste-te de pôr os óculos e viste a Granger e o Weasley aos beijos e pensaste-

- Eu posso ver mal e estar a ficar cego, mas não confundo amarelo com vermelho! – as ditas reacções dos presentes continuaram sem qualquer alteração. – E eu tenho a plena certeza de que eras tu e ela, até porque eu _estava_ a usar os óculos… Acabadinhos de limpar, devo acrescentar! – bom, neste preciso momento, quem se ria parou de o fazer e quem olhasse para Mrs. Weasley pensava que ela tinha desmaiado, mas permanecido de pé, de olhos esbugalhados. Ron Weasley estava à beira de sufocar. Harry… Bem, Harry estava com uma crise de ciúmes, coisa que não iria admitir.

- Pois bem! – gritou Ginny que, pela primeira vez, interferia na conversa. Hesitantemente, olhou para todos os presentes e respirou fundo – Eu sou namorada do Draco, sim! – e foi desta que Mrs. Weasley desmaiou e que Ron começou a ficar azul.

_Pondo de lado as suas memórias, focou o seu lindo menino que continuava de bracinhos esticados._

_- O que foi, Spencer? - disse-lhe quando já o tinha no colo. O bebé sorriu-lhe e ela beijou-lhe, afectuosamente, a bochecha. – Já não te apetece estar no parque? – os olhos verdes do rapaz brilharam e focaram-se na face dela ao mesmo tempo que a sua boca formava um biquinho demasiado terno, o que a fez gargalhar e encostar a sua testa à dele. – Está bem, então vamos para casa. Mas antes, vou ter de passar pelo campo para apanhar algumas alcachofras para colocar por cima da porta. – olhou para os lados como se quisesse contar um segredo e sussurrou-lhe – Acho que temos alguns Monstrinhos-de-Batatas no jardim!... – Spencer deu uma gargalhada e a loira sorriu. Pelo menos o seu filho dava-se tão bem com a natureza e os seus habitantes como ela. Felizmente…_

- SOCORRO! – ao ouvir tal desespero, toda a família Weasley desceu dos seus quartos/sótão/casas de banho/o-que-seja do quartel da Ordem da Fénix, para correr até à cozinha na tentativa de ajudar o afligido. Quando lá chegaram, encontraram uma Luna Lovegood maravilhada a olhar para algo nalgum-ponto-não-distinguível da cozinha, uma Ginny a rebolar numa cadeira de tanto rir e um Malfoy aterrorizado em cima de outra cadeira, a olhar para o chão, exactamente na mesma zona que Luna olhava.

- Ah, eu não acredito que saltei da minha cama por causa deste Furão! – gritou Ron que estava claramente aborrecido.

- TIREM-NO. JÁ. DAQUI! – gritou o loiro. Harry, pronto a encontrar algo como uma aranha feia, um lagarto demasiado verde ou até um Kreacker baboso, estacou ao encontrar um pequenino ratinho, que caberia na sua mão, mesmo que ela estivesse fechada. Começou a gargalhar. – PÁRA DE RIR, SEU TESTA-RACHADA INÚTIL! – logo, todos entraram na cozinha para perceber a situação e, tirando Hermione, Mr. e Mrs. Weasley que, numa tentativa de simpatia, tentavam não rir, todos acompanharam Harry Potter nos largos minutos que se seguiram, rindo ainda mais quando o loiro despenteado, de bochechas vermelhas se encolhia a qualquer movimento do pobre animal e dava uns gritinhos.

- Tu tens medo de um _ratinho_? – gozou Harry.

- TIRA-O DAQUI! – o rato levantou o seu corpo na perna da cadeira tentando, inutilmente, escalar o objecto, o que só fez Malfoy encolher-se e gritar ainda mais. – NÃO ÉS TU QUE TENS OS SUPER-PODERES DE SUPER-HERÓI?! TIRA-ESTA-RATAZANA-ENORME-DAQUI! – Draco gritou desesperado e, ainda a gargalhar, Harry pegou na varinha e com o gesto, o pobre ratinho desapareceu. Malfoy sentou-se em cima da mesa e respirou fundo; Luna começou a olhar debaixo dos móveis com o cenho franzido à procura do pequeno ser.

- A sério, Malfoy, medo de um _rato_? – gozou Granger.

- Comos se o teu namorado fosse muito corajoso… – Ron fez beicinho e Hermione girou os olhos.

- O que fizeste ao Cebolinho (1)? – perguntou Luna, de mãos na cintura o que destoava um pouco do seu ar ausente enquanto perscrutava o local. Todos se pararam de rir.

- Cebolinho?... – disse o loiro sarcasticamente.

- Sim, o meu ratinho, Cebolinho! – Draco revirou os olhos e deixou que a sua cabeça caísse numa das suas mãos – Ele é tão fofo, não é? – e ela sorriu abertamente para Harry, mostrando-lhe um sorriso contagiante que ele nunca havia reparado daquela forma.

- A sério, Lovegood, tu viste-me a gritar por causa da ratazana de esgoto e não fizeste nada tendo em conta que é o _teu_ rato?!

- Ora, o Cebolinho não é uma ratazana de esgoto! - ela falou calmamente mas com um ar que mostrava irritação. Isto, é claro, se isso for possível.

- Não te preocupes, Luna. - Harry falou-lhe calmamente. - O feitiço faz com que a rata-, o Cebolinho, digo, volte de onde estava antes.

- Então está lá em cima, no meu quarto! - ela pulou de alegria. - Obrigada por não o deixares abandonado, Harry. - correu até ele e abraçou-o. Toda a gente supôs que a cara de bobo dele foi derivado do abraço de Luna. Na verdade, não foi. Quer dizer, foi por causa do abraço, claro, mas não do abraço em si e sim por causa daquilo que ele sentiu _aquando_ o abraço. O que de certa forma, coloca a culpa no abraço à mesma, mas deixemos esse assunto de lado.

* * *

- Oh, bondoso e terrível Harry Potter! – gozou Ginny, exageradamente, com uma mão na cabeça. Estavam todos, exceptuando Ron e Hermione (que tinham ido sabe-se lá para onde, fazer sabe-se lá o quê), na biblioteca de Grimmauld Place e nenhum dos adultos estava presente. Iam trabalhar, eles tinham dito. – Salvai-me deste terrível e fatídico destino; não me deixeis morrer nas garras desta enorme rata- 

- PÁRA! – Malfoy gritou – Já percebi! Tu não me defendias nem que fosse a Pansy a tentar violar-me. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mostrando-se chateado.

- Por Merlin, Draco, tinhas de me fazer criar uma imagem mental dessas? - Ginny fez cara de nojo e Malfoy riu-se.

- Confessa Malfoy, tu namoravas a Parkinson? – falou Harry naturalmente, ainda que a resposta lhe interessasse (2). Luna estava sentada num sofá e lia, completamente ausente, uma revista - que desta vez não estava ao contrário. Por sua vez, Draco, olhou-o com uma mistura de nojo e incredulidade.

- Por favor, Potter, achas mesmo?!

- Tu é que andavas com ela para cima e para baixo! - Ginny gargalhou e os outros dois fitaram-na. No momento, Luna tinha ligado o modo Zen (3).

- Qual é a piada, Ginevra? - o loiro perguntou irritadamente.

- Tens noção da quantidade de perversidade que essa frase pode conter? - Ginny respondeu, olhando para Harry, que começou a gargalhar. Draco deu um sorriso torto.

- Ginevra Weasley, és uma depravada. - Harry tinha gargalhado novamente. De repente, começaram a fazer-se ouvir uns barulhos estranhos. E quando referimos estranhos, são estranhos _mesmo_. Olharam uns para os outros, incluindo Luna.

- Que raio de barulho é este? - perguntou a ruiva, verbalizando a questão de todos. Parecia alguma coisa a ranger e a bater levemente na parede.

- Aw… - Luna gemeu, com os olhinhos redondos a brilhar - Deve ser o Cebolinho a chamar por mim! - Draco girou os olhos - não admitindo o arrepio que passou pelo seu corpo ao ouvir o nome referente ao enorme rato - ao que Ginny riu e Harry lhe disse:

- A não ser que o dito ratinho tenha passado para um "dito ratão", isto não é obra do Cebolinho.

Foi então que ouviram a voz de alguém, pareciam… gemidos? Malfoy começou a gargalhar loucamente, ainda que a situação não tivesse graça nenhuma.

- Não tem piada, Malfoy! - Luna gritou, ainda que a sua face parecesse serena. Contraditório? É, Harry Potter também achou. - O Cebolinho pode estar em perigo! Ou podemos, até, estar a ser atacados por um bando de vespas-gemedoras!...

- Vespas-quê? - perguntou Ginny.

- Isso não existe Lovegood. - falou o loiro com tom irritado.

- Existe! Eu e o meu pai já vimos algumas duran-

- Não é a ratazana de esgoto que está em perigo, não são vespas-gemedoras que nos estão a atacar e muito menos algum quadro, antes que perguntem. - todos o fitaram - Parece que alguém se está a divertir a _ir para cima e para baixo_ com a Granger. - Draco voltou a gargalhar perante as caras de espanto de Ginny e Harry. - Alguém lhes deveria explicar que feitiços anti-som são particularmente bons nestas alturas. - o loiro continuou a rir ao que os outros acabaram por se juntar. Ao fim de alguns segundos, Luna sentou-se ao pé deles.

- Sabem, eu não percebi. - Draco girou os olhos _mais uma vez_.

- Luna, eles estão… - começou Harry - Er… Tu sabes, num momento íntimo.

- Põe íntimo nisso, Potter.

- Como assim, íntimo? - a loira repetiu.

- Aqueles momentos, Luna, sabes? - Ginny insinuou - Assim, aqueles em que os namorados estão juntos e a coisa aquece... - Malfoy bufou.

- Por Salazar, qual é o problema de verbalizar o acto? - ele olhou para Luna - Eles estão a fazer sexo, Lovegood. - a loira arregalou os olhos.

- Sexo?!... - pôs a mão na boca e gritou histericamente.

- Luna, mais baixo, por favor… – Harry gozou. Ela calou-se subitamente e inclinou a cabeça na tentativa de ouvir alguma coisa.

- Ao menos disfarça o voyeurismo, Loony… – disse o loiro sarcástico, recebendo uma chapada de Ginny.

- Não percebo uma coisa - todos riram -, porque é que ela está a gemer? - Harry gargalhou, Draco coçou os olhos e Ginny sorria enquanto abanava a cabeça. Uma coisa é certa, a ingenuidade de Luna sempre faria Harry rir.

* * *

Luna estava sentada no chão a fazer um desenho e Harry lia um livro à sua frente, sentado numa poltrona. Não que o fizesse de verdade, claro. 

Ron e Hermione tinham desaparecido pela quarta vez naquela semana e, aproveitando a ausência do irmão super-protector, Draco e Ginny estavam abraçados num sofá.

Harry, que tinha pegado ao acaso um dos muitos livros da biblioteca, tentava pela sexta vez focar a página do livro que lia - seja lá ele qual fosse. Mas havia duas coisas que não o deixavam realizar essa operação. A primeira era Luna, que estava distraída e, provavelmente, se esquecera que usava um vestido. Assim, Harry tinha uma grande visão do decote da loira - nada desfavorável - e das suas pernas branquinhas e bem torneadinhas. A segunda era o seu subconsciente que constantemente lhe repetia que estava louco. Desde quando Luna era [i_sexy_[/i?

Definitivamente, Malfoy aproveitou o seu dia de cozinhar para o envenenar e levar a uma morte lenta e dolorosa, que passava por enlouquecê-lo. Se bem que, ele insistia, o decote da loira não era nada desfavorável…

* * *

- Harry, estás bem? - Ginny questionou, ainda agarrada a Malfoy. 

- Uh?... Ah, er… Sim! - o moreno acordou do seu devaneio; Draco, que tinha o cenho franzido, disse sarcasticamente:

- Não é por nada, Harry Protector-da-Pátria Potter, mas estás na mesma página há duas horas.

- Ahn? Ah, não, é impressão tua Malfoy. - deu um sorriso amarelo. Este levantou uma sobrancelha.

- A última vez que eu olhei para ti ainda estavas nessa página.

- E como sabes que é esta e não outra?... - perguntou irritado.

- Digamos que o título do capítulo é um tanto peculiar. - Harry franziu o cenho em sinal de confusão e depois olhou para a página, em particular para o título do capítulo em questão. Okay, não valia a pena… Malfoy tinha razões para insistir que ele permanecia a olhar para outro lado que não o livro durante as duas horas que se passaram. Desde quando é que Harry Potter lia livros com capítulos intitulados _Filhos Cepa-Tortas - Como Se Livrar Da Vergonha Pública?_. O moreno fechou o livro e olhou para a capa do mesmo; realmente, ele não tinha _mesmo_ prestado atenção no que estava a fazer… O segundo volume da trilogia _Puros-Sangue Ao Longo da História - Saiba Toda A Verdade Das Honradas Linhagens Mais Antigas_ era demasiado sádico.

- Só por curiosidade - Ginny disse -, tu estavas à procura de algo em particular nesse livro, ou tiraste-o por interesse?

- N-Não! Eu apenas tirei um livro ao acaso… e, bem, não achei muito interessante e…

- E então – Draco falou, sarcasmo e ironia presentes na sua voz; os seus olhos voaram de Harry para Luna que continuava a desenhar qualquer coisa –, acabaste por focar a tua atenção noutros aspectos que não o livro… - Harry sentiu-se corar.

- É, acho que sim. - Ginny, que estava claramente confusa com a conversa e reacções de ambos os rapazes, quis perguntar que género de confidências eram aquelas, porém foi interrompida por Luna, que deu um "Wuuu-uh!" de braços no ar, mudando as atenções para si.

- Terminei! - a loira levantou-se com o desenho na mão e mostrou-o aos três presentes - O que acham? - Harry apenas pôde deixar o seu queixo cair de espanto.

- Uau… – Malfoy disse baixinho.

- Está… maravilhoso, Luna! - na folha de papel branco fora desenhado, a carvão, uma paisagem montanhosa, repleto de flora e fauna da mais variada e possível de encontrar em locais como aqueles. Tinham todos os mínimos detalhes, as árvores mostravam os possíveis movimentos de flores e ramos perante o vento; os animais pareciam reais - ainda que não estivessem coloridos -, e o desenho em si dava uma sensação agradável… Uma sensação de… Paz?

- Estava a pensar que poderíamos colar desenhos pela casa. Anda muito negra e as coisas negras são depressivas. - ela disse, com os olhos a brilhar - O que todos nós precisamos é de alegria e optimismo! Afinal, estamos numa guerra que vamos ganhar, não é?

- Bem, o desenho está bom, Loony… - Harry e Ginny fuzilaram Draco com o olhar - Okay, okay, o desenho está _muito_ bom, mas nós não andamos aí pelos cantos a sofrer e a tentar extravasar o nosso suposto stress nas cores da casa ou algo parecido. Caso não tenhas reparado, estamos optimistas…

- Isso, Malfoy, é o que a nossa máscara de indiferença aparenta, não o que realmente sentimos. - de certa forma, todos ficaram aturdidos. Sim, a guerra afectava-os, mas não tanto como eles julgaram. Contudo, pensou cada um para si, a preocupação permanecia, o nervosismo aparecia em situações de ataques e o medo de perder alguém importante poderia levar qualquer um ao desespero. Quem tinha sorte, Harry pensou, eram os seus dois melhores amigos e Draco e Ginny. O amor que sentiam pelos seus companheiros ajudava a ultrapassar o momento… E, por uns breves segundos, Harry desejou que a loira à sua frente o olhasse de forma diferente que não aquele ar ausente, inocente ou extravagante.

Por uns breves segundos, quis conhecer a verdadeira Luna por trás de tudo aquilo. Teria ela uma máscara de indiferença? Harry duvidava. A loira sempre fora muito lúcida - sim, este pensamento podia ser estranho - em relação a tudo ao seu redor, simplesmente encarava a vida de forma bem mais leve que qualquer um dos outros e não se deixava abater tão facilmente. Para ela, tudo tinha conserto, até a morte. Não que insistisse a possibilidade de trazer os mortos à vida, mas insistia na vida após a morte, como se fosse um género de limbo até uma próxima encarnação.

Para Harry, estes ideais eram simplesmente fascinantes. Ela permanecia sempre alegre, sempre pronta a oferecer conforto à sua maneira - estranha, por sinal - mas que tornaria o dia de qualquer um mais luminoso.

Luna Lovegood era uma peça rara e, por uns breves segundos, Harry temeu perdê-la.

_Ao redor deles os adultos continuavam a passar com os seus filhos e netos, alheios às memórias de Luna e dos sons do pequeno rapazinho que sorria à sua mãe como se a quisesse divertir.. A loira olhou para um cão preto que passava, um cão que lhe lembrou o passado, um cão tão familiar que se sentira tentada a chamá-lo pelo nome de Snuffles. Tentação essa que passou quando ouviu os passos de alguém a correr, passos que a fizeram olhar na direcção do responsável, passos que fizeram Spencer balbuciar um 'pá' alegre. E, imediatamente, aquilo que lhe assolou a mente foi a primeira vez que estivera com Harry em que se sentira atraída de forma diferente da amizade._

Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger decidiram aparecer nesse dia apenas à hora do jantar. Malfoy debatia-se com uma frigideira ("Por Merlin! A minha avó vai revirar-se no túmulo só por ver o seu neto predilecto a cozinhar que nem um escravo!"), ajudado por uma Ginny dividida entre o divertimento e o aborrecimento ("Tu eras o único neto que ela tinha, era óbvio que eras o predilecto!"; Draco revirou os olhos e bufou; "Isso é demasiado cliché, _querida_".), enquanto Luna falava com o pequeno Dobby que, a pedido de Harry, tinha vindo para Grimmauld Place ajudar nos aspectos necessários durante a ausência dos adultos - é preciso salientar que o elfo quase chorou de tanta felicidade ao saber que iria ajudar Harry Potter e que quase morreu de ataque cardíaco devido ao medo que sentia por Draco Malfoy.

- E então, o que vai ser o jantar, Furão albino? - o loiro fuzilou Ron ("CUIDADO COM O OVO, DRACO!").

- Coelhinho assado, Weasel. - Harry riu e Ron ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Tu nem uma sanduíche sabes fazer… Aposto que na tua casa a mamã e o papá mandavam toda a gente fazer tudo ao menino! - Hermione deu-lhe uma cotovelada nada discreta.

- Pois, Weasel, mas ao contrário de ti e da tua namorada, que desaparecem durante a tarde toda e ainda nos presentearam com sons _desconhecidos_, eu tentei fazer alguma coisa por nós. Até a Loony fez mais que vocês, levantando a moral, porque na parte "casal" vocês bateram recor-

- DRACO, O OVO! - o loiro voltou a olhar para a frigideira mandando uns sussurros que diziam algo como "Não precisavas gritar, tinha o ovo sob controle"; por sua vez, Ron e Hermione coraram.

- Harry Potter, senhor - Dobby olhou-o com os seus olhos enormemente redondos -, porque eu não fazer jantar? - Draco lançou um olhar esperançoso ao ser.

- Porque tu já nos ajudaste muito, Dobby! Tu és livre, lembras-te? - Harry sorriu-lhe - Nem estás a ser pago como devias e fazes tudo aquilo que pedimos. Encara as horas de refeição como tempo livre em que podes fazer o que quiseres. - Draco sussurrou um "Patético", Ron riu-se e Hermione quase apertava Harry de tanta emoção.

- Harry P-Potter ser muito bom para Dobby! - o elfo agarrou-se às pernas de Harry num género de abraço, ao que Harry lhe fez uma festa na cabeça.

- Aw… Que amorosos! - o moreno corou perante o olhar minucioso da loira.

- DRACO, _CUIDADO_!

* * *

Harry nunca pensara realmente em visitar o sótão de Grimmauld Place. A casa em si já era suficientemente depressiva para procurar novos locais na habitação. Mas, num raro momento de melancolia, procurou ficar sozinho e achou que aquele era o local mais longe do resto do Mundo em que ele vivia na ocasião. 

O sótão era escuro e sujo, tinha montanhas de objectos, quer de aparência duvidosa, quer não, e algumas poltronas negras perto de uma única janela. De tudo o que estava no cómodo, apenas as poltronas, uma pequena mesa e uma estante com poucos livros poderiam ser considerados do gosto de gente normal. Talvez aquele fosse um canto que pertencera ao seu padrinho, Sirius, quando lá estivera da última vez, ou simplesmente o local onde ele se refugiava quando era novo.

O moreno nunca tinha perguntado muito sobre a sua infância ao padrinho. Sabia aquilo que este lhe tinha contado e que era suficiente para perceber um pouco as acções dos Black.

Talvez Sirius Black se tivesse sentado naquela mesma poltrona onde ele se encontrava sentado no momento…

Harry olhava o céu tão negro daquela noite, apenas iluminado com os tais pequenos pontos brancos denominados estrelas. Eram tantas, tão infinitas, tão longe umas das outras e com vida. O universo era um Mundo fantástico que ele vinha observando desde que estava naquela casa.

O moreno encontrava-se ligeiramente confuso e preocupado. Os adultos já tinham saído de casa há duas semanas, com a missão de evitar um ataque numa vila qualquer que não revelaram ("Assim teremos a certeza que não têm uma crise heróica e não aparecem por lá") e de trazer Narcissa Malfoy para a Ordem. Esta tinha recusado ir para o local quando Draco Malfoy decidiu ajudar a Ordem contra Voldemort – não que ele estivesse do lado do Potty, claro. - mas agora as ameaças à sua pessoa estavam a tornar-se mais usuais e tinha já sofrido um ataque do qual apenas resultaram dois cortes no braço esquerdo.

Os integrantes da Ordem acharam então, pelo bem da mulher, convencê-la e levá-la para Grimmauld Place, onde ela e o seu filho estariam seguros. Lucius Malfoy estava preso e, enquanto a ordem fosse mantida por Rufus Scrimgeour, nenhum ataque aconteceria. Consequentemente, Lucius Malfoy não correria perigo algum.

Contudo, eles ainda não haviam mandado nenhuma confirmação de que tudo estava bem e isso preocupava Harry e Ron, deixava Malfoy nervoso, Hermione tornava-se uma missionária da Paz Interior, Ginny passara a fazer dos mais variados bolos, em conjunto com Dobby, para alegrar o ambiente e Luna permanecia extrema e misteriosamente optimista e calma.

Era a única que, na verdade, estava calma. Sim, porque Hermione tinha a dita máscara de indiferença… Ou não. E era a partir daí que partia a confusão de todos os aspectos que o atormentavam. O fim daquela guerra estava nas suas mãos e ele ainda não tinha feito nada a não ser dar guarida a quem precisava. Depois aliava-se a carência afectiva, que o levava a olhar para a única mulher só naquela casa - Luna - o que o fazia pensar seriamente se a sua sanidade estava intacta.

Nada contra a loira, ela era fascinante mas…

- Olá! - disse uma voz calma atrás de si. Harry virou-se e viu Luna com uma folha de papel, carvão e uma vela na mão; a sua varinha estava atrás da orelha e tinha um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero, que condizia com os seus olhos azuis que naquele preciso momento mostravam conforto. - Importas-te que me sente aqui?

- Claro que não, Luna. - a loira andou até uma poltrona perto dele e, depois de arranjar algo duro para colocar no colo, acendeu a vela com a varinha e começou a desenhar. Quando Harry atingiu a maioridade, automaticamente pôde começar a fazer magia. Mas, pelo bem da comunidade face aos ataques dos Death Eaters, o Ministério decidiu autorizar a prática de feitiços de todo o género para aqueles que já tinham o quinto ano em Hogwarts e, para os restantes, apenas em situação de perigo - apesar de nenhum deles poder utilizar maldições imperdoáveis.

- Estás preocupado? - ela perguntou perspicazmente.

- Tu não?

- Não. Eu sei que vai tudo correr bem. - e sorriu para ele, a mão ainda a agarrar o carvão e alguns rabiscos na folha.

- É, talvez tenhas razão.

- Sabes o que te falta, Harry? - o moreno abanou a cabeça negativamente - Confiança. Tens de acreditar que vai dar certo, tens de ter fé…

Ele não conseguiu evitar e riu - Sim, Luna, isso soa muito bem, mas não posso simplesmente ter fé de que Voldemort vai tropeçar na frente da Bellatrix quando esta estiver a proferir um _Avada_. - a loira começou a gargalhar loucamente e Harry, apesar de cenho franzido, começou a rir-se também, contagiado pelo riso dela.

- A imagem mental que eu formei foi muito divertida! - e então Harry imaginou, também, um Lord Voldemort a caminhar devagar em direcção à luta, a dar um sorriso sádico quando previa que Bella iria lançar a maldição da morte e, então, distrai-se e tropeça estupidamente, levando ele com o feitiço. Começou a rir também, ainda que não tão histericamente como a loira.

Com o tempo, pararam de rir; Luna voltou ao seu desenho e Harry às suas estrelas e pensamentos.

Luna era uma peça rara que todos encaravam de forma diferente: uns de forma positiva, outros negativamente e algumas pessoas ficavam-se pelo meio-termo. Harry não sabia que ideia formar agora da rapariga sentada ao seu lado. A sua consciência insistia no quão maravilhosa ela poderia ser, mas ele forçava-se a achar que ela era, ou demasiado extravagante, ou demasiado ingénua e, talvez, essa não fosse bem a verdade.

Poderia ele sentir atracção por Luna Lovegood? E como é que ele sentia atracção por ela? De onde vinha? Porquê? Ele não se sentiu tão mal por ter terminado com Ginny? E não pensara em trucidar Malfoy quando o viu aos beijos com a ruiva?

Quase se engasgou com esse último pensamento, que o levou a uma conclusão. Ele não queria trucidar Malfoy pelo facto de este estar a beijar a Ginny, mas sim porque ele era o Malfoy com a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Só agora se apercebera que não sentira ciúme de amor e, sim, o tal ciúme de irmão que Ron sentia.

Só agora percebera, verdadeiramente, que não amava Ginny, não mais.

Olhou para a loira que estava compenetrada no desenho. Mantinha o vestido no corpo, o que continuava a dar a Harry uma visão agradável do corpo da loira. Não, ele nunca tinha prestado atenção _nela_, mas agora as coisas mudavam de figura, pelo simples facto de que Harry não amava Ginny. Se bem que isso não era justificação suficiente para Harry estar a sentir um certo calor ao olhar para ela. Estava a sentir-se um tarado…

- Está tudo bem? - a rapariga à sua frente perguntou, fazendo Harry voltar à realidade. Com um sorriso amarelo fez que sim com a cabeça.

- O que estás a desenhar?

- Tu, a poltrona, a janela e o céu! - ela respondeu alegremente, sem olhar para ele. Harry sorriu, mas internamente sentira uma batalha iniciar.

Poderia a Luna tornar-se alguém mais especial na sua vida?

_- Luna! – o moreno à sua frente gritou. – Oh, Merlin, Luna!_

_- Harry! – ela disse-lhe calmamente, enquanto um largo sorriso lhe aparecia na face. O homem parou ofegante, à sua frente, os óculos tortos e os olhos a brilhar de alegria; Luna olhou para o seu filho e esticou os seus braços para Harry, mostrando-lhe o bebé que tentava a todo o custo passar para o colo dele. – Olha como o Spencer cresceu! – o homem estacou ao olhar para aquele pequeno ser._

_- S-Spencer? – perguntou com o cenho franzido – Quem é…?_

_- Olha-o nos olhos! – ela disse, dando uns saltinhos de excitação. Harry fez um curto movimento com olhos, focando o bebé à sua frente e não pôde evitar abrir a boca ao encontrar os seus olhos naquele ser. Hesitantemente, esticou os seus próprios braços e agarrou aquele ser tão inocente e carinhoso, que, apesar de não parecer ausente, parecia extremamente alegre, tal como a sua mãe atrás dele. O bebé balbuciou, naquela altura, um 'papá', feliz, e continuou a espernear para se aproximar mais do moreno que, chocado, ainda o segurava com os braços esticados._

_- Porque é que ele… - o homem engoliu em seco – Ele é meu filho?_

_- Sim! – a loira gritou com um enorme sorriso, enquanto saltava no mesmo lugar, de felicidade. Harry aproximou o bebé de si e, desajeitadamente, ficou com ele ao colo._

_- Páaaaa! – Spencer gritou quando Harry o abraçou._

_- Durante todo este tempo – Luna falou -, eu falei-lhe tudo sobre ti. Algumas pessoas diziam que eu parecia uma maluca – o moreno riu internamente - porque ele era apenas um bebé e que não percebia o que eu dizia, mas eu sei que ele percebe o que eu digo! - o moreno sorriu. Um sorriso que lhe fez lembrar os primeiros momentos que a faziam suspirar pela casa, que a inspiravam a desenhar e que a tornavam extremamente optimista. Um sorriso que lhe lembrou quando quase tivera a sua primeira vez no quarto dele, sendo interrompidos…_

Harry levantou-se e colocou os seus óculos. Vestiu-se, fez a sua higiene pessoal, desceu para a cozinha e preparou o pequeno-almoço para todos. Como a sua mente fervilhava, além de ter sido o primeiro a deitar-se, acordou mais cedo que os restantes habitantes actuais da Ordem e, consequentemente, foi o primeiro a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Aproveitou, depois, para voltar ao sótão e olhar o céu durante o dia. Estava longe da hora de almoço e não tinha nada que fazer. As Horcruxes já tinham sido encontradas e destruídas, excluindo Lord Voldemort e a sua cobra, Nagini; a casa estava praticamente limpa e todos deixaram essa tarefa para Dobby que se sentia extremamente feliz por ajudar e, para completar, todos estavam em casais, excluindo ele e Luna.

O que levava ao principal assunto que fervilhava na sua consciência.

Enquanto não adormecera, pensara durante muito tempo em Luna. Tentara definir aquilo que achava dela, mas a sua opinião era extremamente indefinida - o que não ajudava em nada. Queria perceber que raio de atracção era aquela… Isto, se fosse realmente atracção porque, com tanto pensar, acabara por ficar confuso até nisso.

Suspirou. A sua vida era um rol de incertezas e confusões que nunca mais acabavam. Quando a guerra terminasse, a primeira coisa que Harry faria era viajar para algum lugar distante durante um tempo e dormir o dia todo, até engordar mais vinte quilos (okay, talvez não tanto).

Estava a olhar distraidamente ao seu redor quando a sua vista se prendeu numa folha em cima da mesa. _Luna_. Levantou-se automaticamente e pegou na folha, observando os desenhos a carvão. A poltrona, o céu, as estrelas, a janela… e ele. Completamente igual a si próprio e com ar melancólico. Ela tinha percebido o que ele sentia, ela tinha desenhado o mínimo detalhe dele, ela tinha olhado para ele de forma diferente.

"Sim, Harry, ela olhou para ti de forma _artística_", a sua consciência falou, fazendo-o rir.

- O primeiro sinal de loucura é falar sozinho, mas acho que _rir sozinho_ também se pode incluir, Potter. - Harry riu internamente.

- O que queres, Malfoy?

- Vinha chamar-te. - Harry levantou as sobrancelhas - Calma, aí, Potter! _Elas_ obrigaram-me… - Harry começou a gargalhar e deixou cair o desenho que Luna tinha feito. Draco abaixou-se e observou-o.

- Uau… - o olhar dele saltou da folha para Harry - A Loony tem mesmo jeito!...

- Parece que sim. - ele respondeu docemente, ao que Draco deu um meio sorriso e olhou para ele.

- Deveria chamar o Weasel para te aconselhar a nível amoroso, Potty? - como assim, a nível amoroso? Draco girou os olhos - Queres fazer-me acreditar que ontem não estavas a olhar para as pernas da Lovegood? - o moreno arregalou os olhos.

- Achas que ela deu conta?

- Eu estou-me a lixar para a tua vida sentimental, Potter, mas tu gostas da Lovegood? - Harry fitou-o. Certo, aquela era uma resposta supostamente rápida, em que ele deveria ter respondido "não". Então, porque achava cruel dizê-lo? Porque é que aquela simples pergunta tinha baralhado todo o seu sistema interno?

- Não se deve responder a uma pergunta com outra, sabes? - Malfoy voltou a girar os olhos.

- Então e porque é que o fizeste?

- Voltaste a repetir, Malfoy. - o loiro bufou.

- Certo, eu vou chamar o Weasel, para vocês terem uma conversa de homem para animal e tentarem arranjar solução para os problemas do Super-Potter. - Harry franziu o cenho enquanto Draco lhe voltava as costas e saía do sótão, deixando o desenho em cima da mesa.

Seria possível que amasse Luna? Não, óbvio que não. Era apenas carência!

Mas que merda!

- Harry? - o moreno olhou Ron sentar-se na poltrona ao seu lado. Tinha mais ar de quem estava a dormir do que propriamente a cara de alguém que se preparava para supostamente ajudar o seu melhor amigo. - O Furão disse que querias falar comigo… - deu um bocejo - …sobre a Loony.

- Ele é que acha que eu preciso falar contigo. - o ruivo olhou-o ferozmente.

- Estás a dizer-me que ele me acordou sem razão? - se Harry respondesse que sim, Ron saltaria imediatamente da poltrona e iria tentar matar Draco. Como o mais provável era Malfoy ter aproveitado a distância dele para ir acordar Ginny, - facto de que Ron desconhecia - o ruivo teria um piri-paque e iria tentar matar Malfoy. Por outro lado, se ele respondesse que não, era capaz de salvar aquela população de Grimmauld Place de uma catástrofe terrível (apercebam-se da hipérbole). - E então? Queres ou não falar comigo?

- Certo, eu só vou dizer isto uma vez. - o ruivo olhou-o atenciosamente - EuestouconfusoporquemesintoatraidopelaLuna. - ele disse rapidamente e quase num sussurro; Ron abriu a boca de forma esquisita e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tens noção que eu não te faria repetir se tivesse percebido, certo? - Harry bufou.

- Eu disse - repetiu com voz baixa e pausada - que estou confuso porque me sinto atraído pela… Luna. - deu um sorriso amarelo. Ron começou a gargalhar. - É a sério, Ron.

- E-Eu sei que sim! - continuou a gargalhar - Mas eu j-já sabia o que se pass-ssava! Devias ver a t-tua cara! - Harry pegou no primeiro objecto que encontrou e atirou-o à testa do ruivo à sua frente, que estava a merecer um soco pelo simples facto de o gozar num momento tão crítico. Ordinário… Depois de Ron ter massajado a testa e de ter colocado o livro na pequena mesa ao pé das poltronas, voltou a focar Harry atenciosamente. - Okay, vamos falar seriamente…

- Neste momento estou com largas dúvidas de que consigas fazer isso. - disse chateado. Ron ignorou esse facto.

- Se te sentes atraído pela Luna… bom, é um bocado louco, mas se gostas dela avança.

- Eu não gosto dela, - sussurrou mortalmente - apenas me sinto atraído.

- Eu também me sentia atraído pela Hermione e vê onde chegámos os dois. Até o Malfoy pode servir de exemplo… - fez uma careta de desagrado - Certo, esquece essa parte.

- Não estás a perceber! Eu apenas… apenas, sinto atracção! Nada mais, Ron!

- Atracção tipo, _atracção_, ou atracção carnal?

- O que diabos é atracção _atracção_? - Ron franziu o cenho em dúvida - De qualquer forma, não é carnal.

- Então é o início de uma paixão! - Harry focou Ron – Se calhar, se passasses mais tempo com ela, serias capaz de decidir.

- Não é o início de uma Paixão! - argumentou - A primeira vez que eu… Quando eu comecei a gostar da Cho não me sentia assim, confuso, e com a Ginny… Bem, apetecia-me esmurrar todos aqueles que se metiam com ela. _Não é a mesma coisa!_ - Ron abriu a boca meio de lado, na careta mais estúpida que ele já tinha visto.

- Harry, tu viveste durante dezasseis anos com Muggles, não me digas que nunca viste nenhuma daquelas coisas lamechas chamadas filmes em que ele e ela se apaixonam sem saberem e depois ficam juntos e-

- Não estás a ajudar… - o ruivo suspirou.

- Eu continuo a achar que deverias tentar estar mais tempo com ela. - e dito isto, saiu do sótão deixando Harry tão confuso como antes.

* * *

Como era o dia de Harry ser "dona de casa", este tinha feito o almoço, lavado a loiça - com mágica, claro -, e ido para o sótão logo a seguir. Só não esperava encontrar lá Luna a dormir numa poltrona. 

Aproximou-se devagarinho para não a acordar e sentou-se, então, noutra poltrona de costas para a janela. O desenho que ela tinha feito no dia anterior ainda estava em cima da mesa e ele observou-o mais uma vez.

Seria possível que se sentisse atraído por ela apenas por olhar para as pernas delas? Não, isso tinha de ser atracção - não carnal, claro, ele não era nenhum pervertido.

Mas ela era tão positiva, tão tudo-aquilo-que-deveríamos-todos-ser (Se bem que Lord Voldemort a dar saltinhos pelo campo fosse demasiado anormal)!

Harry deixou de focar o desenho e passou a focá-la a ela, enquanto dormia. Tinha ar de quem estava completamente em Paz e um pequeno sorriso no rosto; os cabelos que lhe caíam na face e nos ombros davam-lhe um ar angelical e, com o sol, brilhavam tanto que pareciam irreais. Ela era delicada, rara, inteligente e divertida. Então, porque insistia tanto em dizer a si próprio que não estava a ficar apaixonado por ela? Simplesmente porque não havia uma razão plausível?... Vejamos, ele também não teve razão plausível para gostar da Ginny, simplesmente, um dia, um certo animal rugiu dentro do seu peito de raiva, ao ver a Ginny com outro. Nada mais. E isso também não tinha lógica…

Luna murmurou qualquer coisa e deu uma gargalhada, ao que Harry teve de se conter para não rir e a acordar. Até a dormir aquela garota era diferente das outras - não que tivesse visto muitas a dormir. O sorriso permanecia na cara dela, os seus lábios pareciam convidativos demais, e talvez fosse isso que levasse Harry a aproximar-se dela lentamente. Inseguro do que ia fazer, apenas deixou que os seus lábios roçassem nos dela, ao que ela não demonstrou qualquer reacção.

- Talvez devesses tentar fazer isso quando ela estiver _acordada_. - o moreno saltou ao ouvir Malfoy.

- Eu não te ouvi entrar…

- Eu percebi. - o loiro deu uma gargalhada enquanto rodava os olhos - Elas mandaram-me, _de novo_, avisar que já chegaram todos os membros da Ordem, inclusive a minha mãe, o pai da Lovegood e Snape.

* * *

- Como assim?! - perguntou Narcissa Malfoy, completamente histérica. 

- Mãe, por favor, não é seguro ficares lá fora!

- Claro, então enclausuram num lado qualquer, não é?! E logo nesta casa imunda! - aquela conversa já se prolongava há mais trinta minutos e, mesmo assim, Narcissa Malfoy não parecia disposta a abdicar da sua suposta liberdade pela segurança que a casa podia oferecer. Já tinham tentado todos os argumentos possíveis e racionais, Mrs. Weasley já gastara provisão de chás, Ron já não tinha mais nenhum nome relacionado com "convencidos miseráveis" para dizer, Harry estava a ficar com dor de cabeça e, a única coisa que faltava, era Draco Malfoy ajoelhar-se e chorar como um bebé de dois anos a pedir para ela ficar.

Nada tinha resultado.

- Mrs. Malfoy, - tentou Hermione lá pela décima ou décima terceira vez - é demasiado imprudente e nós não temos, de forma alguma, a intenção de enclausurá-la!

- Nem pensar que-

- PAREM COM ISSO! - o moreno gritou. Todos ficaram a olhar para ele de olhos esbugalhados. - Primeira coisa, Mrs. Malfoy, você vai ficar aqui, sim, até porque é possível, caso tomadas as devidas providências, que você possa sair pelo menos uma vez por semana; segunda coisa, não percebo porque esta casa lhe parece assim _tão_ imunda, uma vez que foi a casa da sua querida tia e primos Black. Era de esperar que se sentisse em casa. - disse ironicamente. - Terceira coisa, eu estou com a maior dor de cabeça da minha vida. Vou-me deitar.

- Dispensávamos o terceiro facto, Potter… - Snape gozou. Harry virou costas e subiu para o seu quarto. Ele não tinha mentido. A cabeça dele estava realmente a doer, não sabia porquê… Talvez fosse apenas derivado da discussão e da noite mal dormida.

* * *

- Posso? - disse uma voz sonhadora. Lentamente, Harry, que estava deitado na cama, abriu os olhos e viu a sombra de Luna a aproximar-se. - Apetece-me desenhar alguém e tu és o único que não se vai importar em permanecer na mesma posição durante muito tempo. 

- Desde que não faças barulho, está tudo bem. - a loira sorriu e sentou-se na cama de Ron, começando a desenhá-lo. O moreno observou-a e questionou-se se haveria alguma ínfima possibilidade de a garota à sua frente ter noção de que ele a tinha, praticamente, beijado. Durante alguns minutos abriu a boca, tentado a fazer-lhe essa pergunta mas, consumido pela timidez, acabou por não a fazer e adormecer.

* * *

- Harry… - dizia alguém extremamente doce, enquanto o abanava levemente - O Malfoy quer falar contigo. - abriu os olhos devagar, e a primeira coisa que viu foi Luna - Ele está lá fora, disse que não queria incomodar. Só não percebi porque o disse... - Harry fitou Luna, que lhe sorriu. Um sorriso tão doce… Como seria acordar todos os dias de manhã e a primeira coisa que visse era um sorriso daqueles? Como seria se recebesse um beijo todas as manhãs daqueles lábios finos, que sempre entoavam uma canção alegre ou uma palavra de conforto? 

- Luna, posso fazer uma coisa? - perguntou, sentindo-se completamente embriagado. A loira fez com a cabeça que sim e Harry, que não sabia claramente o que fazia, capturou os lábios dela com os seus num beijo carinhoso que foi perfeitamente correspondido. A boca dela era suave, as suas línguas tocavam-se e enrolavam-se em perfeita sintonia, e ambos tinham um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Potter, eu tenho mais qu-

Ambos se afastaram assim que Malfoy entrou no quarto; Harry corado e Luna com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Er, desculpem… - Malfoy falou, contendo a sua vontade de rir. - Eu preciso mesmo falar contigo a sós, Potter. - Harry acenou afirmativamente em como não havia problema.

- Vou indo! - Luna disse. E deu um beijo em Harry, saindo depois do quarto aos saltos. Malfoy começou a rir-se.

- Pára de rir, seu furão miserável. - após Draco controlar o riso e Harry perder o vermelho do rosto, perguntou-lhe - O que queres? - o loiro olhou-o, agora, seriamente.

- Eu vou-me embora com o Snape.

- Como?! - Malfoy suspirou.

- Vou ajudá-lo a preparar poções para o próximo ataque. As nossas fontes disseram que este vai ser de maiores proporções que o anterior e alguém tinha de ajudar.

- Mas tu não podes sair de casa, Malfoy! - gritou.

- Eu não _devo_ sair daqui, o que é completamente diferente. A única coisa que eu quero é que fiques com isto. - estendeu-lhe um embrulho negro - Aposto que sabes o que é e como funciona. - abriu o dito embrulho e de lá caiu, para cima da cama, um espelho.

- É um espelho comunicador? - o loiro assentiu.

- Eu vou comunicar contigo todos os dias através dele. - Harry franziu o cenho.

- Mas porque estás a dá-lo a mim e não à Ginny? - o rapaz à sua frente sorriu melancolicamente.

- E correr o risco que a descubram tão facilmente? - fitou Harry - Prefiro que achem que sou um furão sem coração. - Malfoy virou costas e dirigiu-se à porta. Tinha já a mão na maçaneta quando acrescentou – Não sejas burro com a Lovegood, Potter! - e saiu sem nunca olhar para trás.

Ron decidira mudar-se para o quarto onde estava Malfoy. Aparentemente, era o antigo quarto de Regulus, irmão de Sirius, e fora acordado pelo moreno e pelo ruivo que assim sempre poderiam ter mais privacidade. O espelho que Malfoy lhe tinha dado estava em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e tinha sido utilizado todos os dias naquela semana que havia passado. Aos outros dizia apenas que ele estava bem e, por mais que Ginny insistisse para falar com ele, o moreno nunca lhe dizia como ele o fazia.

Não haviam novidades quanto à guerra e agora todos começavam a questionar se a sua fonte não havia sido enganada e induzida a dizer que haveria um ataque apenas para distrair a Ordem e realizar qualquer outra operação benéfica para o Lord. Mas, apesar da calmaria que havia nas ruas, o nervosismo não desaparecia. Harry acreditava veemente de que haveria um ataque, sim, apenas ainda não tinha sido realizado.

Mas então formava-se outro problema: que género de ataque estariam eles a preparar para demorar tanto tempo a ser concretizado?

Os membros da Ordem estavam visivelmente preocupados com a possibilidade de eles terem agregado gigantes, vampiros, dragões e a maior parte de feiticeiros negros que pudessem. Era certo que, no momento em que Voldemort aparecesse na rua e alguém o começasse a desafiar, mais populares ajudariam a Ordem e o Menino Que Sobreviveu… Mas estariam eles, do lado bom, preparados para uma batalha assim tão terrível? Teriam eles força para tal?

Além disso, antes de Harry exterminar Voldemort em carne e osso da Terra, tinha de matar Nagini - ou alguém tinha de o fazer por ele. A esta altura, já todos estavam informados de que assim que, caso tivessem oportunidade para o fazer, deveriam matar a cobra e avisá-lo. Assim, Harry só teria de se preocupar com Voldemort.

Céus, aquela batalha parecia tão impossível aos seus olhos… Mas nunca iria desistir, nem que tivesse ele próprio de ir para as trevas com o Lord.

- Olá! - Harry, que olhava para a rua da janela do seu quarto, virou-se automaticamente ao ouvir a voz de Luna e sorriu. A loira aproximou-se e encostou os lábios nos dele carinhosamente, ao que o moreno correspondeu. - Estava a pensar em vir desenhar para aqui. Mrs. Malfoy está um pouco alterada com a falta de notícia e não é agradável desenhar flores com os gritos dela…

- Estás à vontade. - ela gargalhou de felicidade.

- Mas eu não sei o que desenhar. Aqui é sempre a mesma coisa. - ele franziu o cenho - Perguntei ao Dobby se o podia desenhar, mas ele disse que tinha de limpar…

- Bom, então porque não imaginas, desenhas e pintas? - passou com a sua mão na bochecha da loira - Já o fizeste uma vez, porque não outra? - a garota fez um pequeno beicinho enquanto ponderava a questão. Por fim, sorriu e sentou-se na cama que outrora fora de Ron e começou a desenhar sem parar.

- Harry? - ele murmurou um "Sim?" e sentou-se ao lado dela, com o seu queixo apoiado no ombro dela - Somos namorados?

Ora lá estava uma bela pergunta. Eram namorados?

Focou os olhos azuis dela e pensou, faria algum mal eles serem namorados? Não, não faria. Isto se Lord Voldemort não descobrisse…

- Vamos combinar uma coisa. - ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça diversas vezes - Depois que a guerra acabar, seremos namorados. - ela sorriu.

- Já percebi. - disse calmamente e, depois, voltou a desenhar - Estás a tentar proteger-me. - o moreno sorriu e beijou-lhe o pescoço, voltando depois a atenção para o desenho que aparecia no papel.

Ele, ela e a liberdade.

* * *

- Gostas? - ela perguntou-lhe, ao que ele afirmou que sim. 

- Vou emoldurá-lo! - ela mostrou um riso de orelha a orelha - E vou pô-lo ali - apontou para a parece oposta a cabeceira da sua cama -, para o ver todos os dias assim que acordar! - Luna virou-se e, após colocar as suas mãos de cada lado do rosto de Harry, beijo-o no nariz e depois na boca, deixando que a sua língua escorregasse para a boca dele, tocando a língua dele; deixou que as mãos dele se tornassem mais ousadas e que tocassem na pele da sua barriga e Harry arriscou dar pequenas mordidas no pescoço dela.

Não podia ver a face da loira, porém tinha plena certeza de que ela sorria, até porque de vez em quando soltava uns risinhos, principalmente depois de uma mordida ele passava levemente a língua no local.

Contudo, a melhor palavra para descrever Harry naquele momento - para além de animado - era nervoso. As suas mãos estavam, lentamente, a levantar a camisola da loira, a descobrir território virgem, estava a conhecer Luna de uma maneira que nunca tinha conhecido ninguém, tal como Luna também nunca tinha conhecido nenhum homem _daquela_ maneira.

As suas mãos iam subindo pela barriga lisa e branca da garota, que se arrepiava e mantinha na face um sorriso de orelha a orelha, condizente com o seu estado de entorpecimento perante o toque de Harry. Este voltou a focar a sua atenção no pescoço da loira, dando beijos fortes que, certamente, deixariam marcas mais do que visíveis, passando depois para o queixo e, finalmente, para a boca rosada dela. Foi um beijo calmo mas sensual, em que a línguas se tocavam avidamente, desejando sentir o toque parceiro, saboreando ambas as bocas com paixão, uma paixão que eles não conheciam possuir.

- Isso é bom… - ela disse, marotamente, gargalhando em seguida, quando Harry começou a brincar desajeitadamente com a orelha dela. Ele sorriu enquanto as suas mãos começavam, agora, a tirar a camisola de Luna, revelando uns seios redondos e de tamanho médio, que iriam encaixar perfeitamente nas suas mãos.

Sentiu-se corar com o pensamento, mas isso não o impediu de empurrar a loira para trás, deitando-a na cama, nem de fitar os olhos azuis dela que brilhavam em êxtase perante o que ele iria fazer.

O moreno depositou suaves beijos no colo pálido da garota e foi descendo pelo meio dos seios, altura em que beijou o seio direito por cima do tecido do soutien. A loira arqueou o tronco, fechou os olhos e, aproveitando a elevação do corpo dela, Harry tirou-lhe o soutien revelando, tal como imaginava, uns seios branquinhos de mamilo rosado. Com a respiração entrecortada e os batimentos cardíacos no limite, levou os seus lábios ao seio da loira, chupando levemente o mamilo desta; Luna arrepiou-se com o toque e gemeu, gargalhando em seguida, fazendo Harry ter uma reacção parecida.

As mãos dela foram para os cabelos dele e puxaram-nos levemente. As reacções de Luna espantavam-no; nunca achou que ela se iria _entregar_ assim tanto e de maneira tão real, mas sem deixar de ser aquela Luna meio na lua que acabava por encantar a todos. Sem parar de beijar os seios da garota, deixou que as suas mãos escorregassem pela barriga dela e que começassem a desapertar as calças que ela vestia. Podia ouvi-la gemer de prazer e gargalhar quando ele era mais ousado ou brincalhão na carícia.

- Potter! - lá bem no fundo da mente de Harry, um pequenino alarme disse que era melhor parar o que estava a fazer e dar ouvidos àquela voz nada desconhecida. Mas ele estava demasiado compenetrado com os seios de Luna e as suas mãos estavam demasiado ocupadas a desapertar o botão das calças dela. - Potter?! - Harry mordeu levemente o mamilo de Luna, e sentiu que ela se arrepiava. - POTTER! - Harry saltou, assustado, e olhou à sua volta procurando quem o chamava, mas nada viu. Estaria ele a ouvir coisas? - Agarra já no espelho, POTTER! - olhando para a sua mesa-de-cabeceira, viu o espelho que Malfoy lhe tinha dado e pegou nele com uma raiva crescente. Ele tinha que se comunicar _naquele momento_?!

- O que foi, furão?!

- Que raio andavas tu a fazer?! - ao lado de um loiro mal-disposto, estava um Snape soturno - A ver coisas porno?!

- Mete-te na tua vida! - ripostou enquanto se sentia corar. Luna pegou na sua camisola e vestiu-a - Afinal o qu-

- Ah, olá, Malfoy! - disse Luna divertidíssima, colocando-se ao lado de Harry. O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha e sussurrou um "Ups".

- Parece que interrompemos o Sr. Potter em pleno coito. - ironizou Snape.

- Coito? Qual coito?

- Nada, Luna, esquece… - olhou mal humorado para os dois homens no espelho.

- Potter, eu não sou uma pessoa caridosa mas… - o loiro olhou de lado para Luna, que cantarolava qualquer coisa - …se quiseres falar mais tarde e conti-

- Vai-te fu…

- Respeito, Potter! - sibilou o ex-professor de Poções - Deixemos os problemas pessoais para serem resolvidos depois, não é? - o homem deu um sorriso de lado. Harry pensou, seriamente, em dizer para ele arranjar uma Poção para lavar os cabelos, mas provavelmente muitas palavras semelhantes a "merda" se seguiriam, e não estava com a mínima vontade de discutir com aquele morcego oleoso de trombas.

- Afinal o que querem?!... - o loiro conteve uma gargalhada perante a irritação de Potter.

- Bom - começou Snape ao ver que Malfoy não falaria tão cedo -, suspeitamos que o ataque ocorra amanhã ao entardecer em Godric's Hollow e que Voldemort marcará presença.

- Eu já disse que preciso matar a cobra primeiro!

- Mas é aí que entro eu, com o bónus super fantástico, como _recompensa_ por te ter estragado o coito! - Harry mostrou um dedo a Draco, ao que o ex-professor de Poções girou os olhos - _Eu_ matei Nagini. - então, já não haviam Horcruxes?! Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de alegria.

- Mas como?

- Falei com a nossa fonte e disse-lhe que a cobra era realmente necessária para o nosso plano.

- E como ela conseguiu?

- Não sei. Mas bem que poderias explicar porque precisavas matar Nagini… - Harry sorriu cinicamente.

- Talvez mais tarde! - o loiro revirou os olhos e, após também lhe mostrar um dedo (fazendo Snape bufar), desapareceu do espelho. Voltou a pô-lo na mesa-de-cabeceira e, após se sentar na cama, olhou para Luna de maneira provocadora. Aproximou-se dela para a beijar, mas foi interrompido por Hermione e Ron, que entraram no quarto de rompante e sem bater.

- Ah, estão aqui! - disse Ron sorridente, ao que Luna respondeu "A-ham" e Harry simplesmente manteve a sua cara de "vai-te-embora-já". Óbvio, ele não percebeu; já Hermione, se percebeu, ignorou completamente e inclusive se sentou.

- Temos de ter uma conversa séria, Harry! - este continuou a olhar para eles de forma bizarra; algo que os seus melhores amigos ignoraram _novamente_. - Já sabemos onde vai ser o ataque, mas vamos voltar a não participar. - Harry franziu o cenho. _Como_ é que eles sabiam onde iria ser o ataque?

- Explica lá melhor isso…

- A nossa fonte mandou-nos uma carta a dizer que eles iriam atacar em Diagon Alley, mas que Voldemort não marcaria presença.

- Mas isso não foi o que o Malfoy disse… - falou Luna, pensativa.

- Falaste com o furão? - perguntou Ron - Agora?

- Acabei de falar com ele! - Harry levantou-se e, após agarrar o espelho, gritou "Draco Malfoy". Segundos depois, Draco apareceu com cara de entediado.

- O que foi agora? O material encravou?...

- Não, furão! - gritou irritado; Ron perguntou "Que material?" - O que se passa é que a Ordem acabou de receber uma carta da nossa fonte a dizer que o ataque seria em Diagon Alley e que Voldemort não estaria lá. - Malfoy arregalou os olhos.

- Como?! Não, isso não é possível… Eu _falei_ com a fonte, junto com o Severus, e ela garantiu-me que o ataque seria em Godric's Hollow!

- Hey, não nos disseste que tinhas um espelho para falar com o Malfoy! - gritou Ron.

- Essa agora não é a questão, Weasel. A questão é: onde está essa carta? - enquanto Hermione saiu do quarto para ir buscar a carta, Ginny entrou no quarto e apercebeu-se de que Harry falava com Draco. Foi sentar-se ao pé de Luna, de forma a poder vê-lo.

- Porque não me disseste que ele estava apenas à distância de um espelho? - ela perguntou manhosa.

- Ginevra, por favor, mais dessas não… É extremamente piroso. - e piscou-lhe o olho quando ela lhe deitou a língua de fora.

- O que fizeste hoje? - Luna perguntou animadíssima.

- Importas-te? - a ruiva fingiu-se ofendida - O namorado é meu!

- Bem, tanto desejo pela minha pessoa…

- Oh, não! - Luna riu - Eu só desejo o Harry! - Draco e Ginny partiram-se a rir enquanto o moreno corou. - Qual foi a piada?

- Lovegood, da próxima vez, tenta ser mais discreta…

- Okay!

* * *

- Mas isso não faz sentido! - dizia Lupin - Se eles quisessem fazer uma emboscada, não davam várias localizações possíveis! Mandar-nos-iam directamente para o local errado, não nos faziam pensar em qual escolher! 

- Então e qual é a sua teoria, ò grande pensador da Ordem? - ironizou Malfoy através do espelho que estava encostado a um copo, dando visão de todos os participantes da conversa; Snape sorriu de lado.

- Não sei…

- Não tem lógica. Tem de haver alguma coisa! - gritou Harry frustrado - O Zabini é o único que pode mandar a mensagem para cá, mais ninguém, e o Malfoy sabe quem ele é, então não há forma de terem sido trocados.

- Mas poderia ser Poção Polisuco… - Hermione respondeu.

- Ele respondeu a tudo o que lhe perguntei, Granger. - Snape coçou o queixo.

- A não ser que tenham usado Veritaserum…

- Duvido que alguém lhe perguntasse qual a minha cor favorita. - Harry riu-se - Cala-te, Potty. Para tua informação ele sabia qual era…

- E qual é? - Ginny perguntou, ao que ele abanou a cabeça como quem dizia "Sinceramente, conheces-me tão mal".

- Verde.

- Aw, verde é lindo! - gritou Luna - É a cor dos olhos do Harry! - este corou e Malfoy fez uma careta.

- Esqueçam, passou a ser azul.

- Interessante, sem dúvida. - disse Mr. Weasley que se pronunciava pela primeira vez. - Mas o que fazemos em relação ao ataque? - Molly, que estava a cantarolar uma música das Weird Sisters focou-os.

- Bom, mandamos pessoas para os dois lados, não é? - ela falou.

- Temos de sair daqui. - falou Snape bruscamente.

- Porquê?

- E se alguém deu pela falta dele e o obrigou a beber Veritaserum para dizer onde estava, Lupin?

- Nunca deram pela falta dele, Severus. - falou o loiro, ao que Remus concordou.

- Mas, - o último começou - talvez seja melhor vocês virem para cá até ao ata-

Acabou por ser interrompido ao ouvir um Expelliarmus e, quando olharam para o espelho, viram apenas uma explosão e sons de vidro a partir-se preencheu a cozinha; o espelho passou a reflectir apenas a eles próprios.

* * *

Segundos depois de o espelho se ter apagado, Lupin mandou um Patronus com uma mensagem a todos os restantes membros da Ordem e aparataram para o local. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna e Ron, bem como Mrs. Weasley e Mrs. Malfoy, ficaram na Ordem. 

- Eu deveria ter ido! - repetia Narcissa sem cessar. - O meu filho no meio daquilo tudo… Ele _nunca_ deveria ter saído daqui!

- Não se preocupe, Mrs. Malfoy! - Luna falou serenamente, colocando uma mão no ombro da mulher - Eles estão bem!

- Como é que podes afirmar isso, criança?! - Luna ignorou a resposta dela.

- Temos de ver sempre pelo positivo: agora que o Malfoy se tornou uma pessoa melhor, Merlin vai ajudá-lo e protegê-lo! E eu aposto que ele tem alguns Dragões Protectores com ele!

- O que é isso? - perguntou Mrs. Weasley que preparava um chá.

- Todos nós temos um Dragão Protector! É o nosso anjinho da guarda!

- Isso não existe, Luna. - falou Ginny.

- E, além de ele ter mudado, não pode morrer! - Narcissa começou a beber o chá de tília que lhe fora posto à frente - Não agora, que assumiu estar apaixonado pela Ginny! - a mulher cuspiu o chá.

* * *

Harry estava sentado na biblioteca da Ordem e estava a remoer a sua raiva. Ele queria ter ido com eles para o local, ter lutado, ter ajudado. Mas, por precaução, obrigaram-no a ficar em Grimmauld Place. 

Merlin, como ele queria poder fazer algo! Era frustrante estar sentado ali a pensar que outras pessoas lá fora estavam a morrer por ele; a sofrer as consequências que deveriam ser apenas dele. Agora, mais do que nunca, Harry estava decidido a lutar naquela guerra, estava decidido a matar Voldemort mesmo que ele também tivesse de morrer. Ele não valia mais que todas as outras pessoas que eram torturadas nas mãos dos Death Eaters, não valia mais que as mulheres que eram violadas, nem mais que as crianças que choravam nos abrigos e repetiam vezes sem conta o que os seguidores de Voldemort haviam feito com a sua família.

Ele era apenas um rapaz, de inteligência razoável, capaz de se arriscar pelos outros. E esse rapaz apenas queria Paz.

* * *

- Harry! - o moreno olhou para a porta e viu Luna a andar até ele - Já voltaram com o Snape e o Malfoy. - Harry levantou-se de rompante, deixando a loira especada, e correu pelas escadas abaixo até à cozinha. Ignorou a mãe de Sirius a gritar e assim que abriu a porta, percebeu que eles deveriam estar no antigo quarto de Regulus. Voltou a subir rapidamente as escadas e andou pelo corredor até ao último quarto, entrando de rompante. Luna já lá estava, bem como Snape e Malfoy, deitados em dois colchões improvisados. Lupin e Mrs. Weasley estavam a tratar das feridas maiores de Snape, mas nenhum dos adultos parecia gravemente ferido. Mrs. Malfoy tratava de Draco, perante o olhar atencioso de Ginny, com a ajuda de Hermione. 

- Eles estão bem? - perguntou a Mr. Weasley que limpava um corte na testa.

- Sim, Harry, não tens de te preocupar. Assim que chegámos deram-lhes uma poção para as dores. O cansaço acabou por fazê-los dormir.

- O que se passou? - perguntou Luna que se aproximou e abraçou Harry pelas costas. Pensou recusar o acto carinhoso, mas depois deixou-se ser abraçado perante o olhar confuso de Arthur.

- Er… não sabemos bem. Pensamos que descobriram a nossa fonte e obrigaram-no a falar. Provavelmente está preso nalgum lado… ou morto.

Harry suspirou e, virando-se para Luna, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e retribuiu o abraço. Um abraço que o fazia ficar calmo e seguro, um abraço verdadeiro e cheio de sentimentos, um abraço que o fazia feliz.

_O moreno fitava o pequeno ser com os olhos a brilhar. Um pequeníssimo sorriso surgiu quando lhe agarrou a mão e o bebé a apertou de volta, os seus olhos tão verdes, o seu cabelinho tão claro que quase parecia não existir, mas o sorriso de Luna foi o que mais o fascinou. Luna sentia-se feliz por ver que Harry passara a amar o seu filho logo assim que o vira. Sabia perfeitamente que tinha sido procriado naquela noite tão especial para ambos: a sua primeira vez._

O ambiente dentro da Ordem já estava mais calmo. Tanto Malfoy como Snape estavam a recuperar bem, ainda que o primeiro dormisse durante muito mais tempo que Draco.

Harry já tinha tido oportunidade de falar com ambos e de perceber o que acontecera. Basicamente, alguém deu pela falta do Zabini quando este foi falar com Malfoy. Quando Nagini desaparecera, Voldemort colocara todos os seus Death Eaters à procura do animal e o negro não aparecera. O Lord deve, então, ter suspeitado da fidelidade de Zabini. Deve tê-lo submetido a Veritaserum para confessar e sobre a maldição Imperius para lhes mandar a carta dando outras indicações de um possível ataque quando, na verdade, queria apenas começar por eliminar Snape e Malfoy, bem como todo o stock de poções. Talvez procurasse, inclusive, poções que os ajudassem na guerra.

A verdade, é que se levaram alguma poção, nenhuma ajudará mais do que para eliminar dores, uma vez que o professor Snape nunca deixa o seu stock no escritório onde faz as poções (seria demasiado perigoso). Portanto, eles continuavam a ter várias poções cicatrizantes, energéticas e analgésicas – ou perto disso.

Contudo, alguma coisa estava errada. Malfoy, mesmo com Ginny e a sua mãe a apaparicá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, continuava extremamente sério e, por mais de uma vez, deu indícios de querer falar com Harry e Ron. Acabavam sempre por ser interrompidos ou por Snape ou por algum dos outros habitantes da Ordem.

Talvez fosse essa a razão para o moreno e o ruivo estarem agora a abrir a porta do quarto deles lentamente.

- Ei, Malfoy? - sussurrou Harry. Viu Draco apoiar-se nos cotovelos e, após ver se Snape dormia, fez um sinal com a cabeça a dizer para eles entrarem. Os outros dois assim fizeram e sentaram-se ao lado da cama onde ele estava. Snape dormia profundamente numa outra cama que lhe fora arranjada no outro lado do quarto. - O que se passa, Malfoy? - Harry perguntou; Draco suspirou.

- _Elas_ não podem ir connosco no dia do ataque. - Ron franziu o cenho - A minha tia Bellatrix - Harry sentiu a raiva surgir dentro de si - conseguiu invadir a minha mente e descobriu sobre a Ginny, a Luna e a Hermione.

- Luna? O que tem a Luna que ver com isso? - o ruivo, que fez a questão, olhou para Harry - Não me digas que ela é tua namorada e não nos dissestes nada!

- Sinceramente, Potter.

- Ela não é minha namorada. - disse sentindo-se corar.

- Ah, bem… Então eu interrompi-te mesmo o coito com a tua não-namorada! Fico mais aliviado… - Ron gargalhou e Harry fez-lhe uma careta.

- Eu e a Luna estamos juntos, mas não é namoro! - Draco deu uma gargalhada melancólica.

- Deixa-me adivinhar, só passa a namoro depois da guerra? - Harry assentiu.

- Vocês também disseram isso às vossas miúdas? - Ron perguntou, incrédulo - Uau…

- Síndrome do Heroísmo. - Malfoy gozou - Isto é tudo culpa tua, Potter. - este revirou os olhos.

- Bom, adiante… Se ela descobriu sobre elas, porque não as convencemos apenas a ficar aqui?

- Não acho seguro, Potter.

- Há uma questão ainda pior que essa. - os outros dois miraram o ruivo - É convencê-las a não participar no ataque.

- A Hermione não vai querer ficar de fora. - falou Harry.

- Nem a Ginny. Vai ter um ataque… - Draco gozou.

- Então… temos de as persuadir. - Ron falou - Se o furão não acha seguro elas ficarem aqui, arranjamos outro lugar e protegemo-lo nós mesmos.

- Acho que isso não é problema. Poderíamos arrumar ligeiramente a casa em que os meus pais viveram, em Godric's Hollow. Desde que não deixemos à vista que está habitado, penso que é possível elas ficarem lá em segurança.

- Então está decidido. - Malfoy falou - Vamos começar a procurar todos os feitiços necessários para as manter seguras…

- Talvez fosse melhor começarmos a falar com elas. Para elas se habituarem à ideia… - disse Ron - Isto vai ser difícil.

- É por um bem maior. - sussurrou Malfoy, ainda que este parecesse mais para se convencer a si mesmo.

* * *

- NÃO! - gritou Hermione - Eu ajudei-vos a destruir as Horcruxes! 

- Vai ser perigoso, Hermione! - repetiu Ron pela quinquagésima vez. - Nós só queremos proteger-vos.

- Eu percebo que queiram mandar a Ginny e a Luna para lá! - foi ouvido um suspiro de indignação por parte da ruiva - Mas a mim?! Deveríamos estar juntos até ao fim! Eu ajudei-te, Harry! Não me podes, simplesmente, abandonar numa casa qualquer e ir para a guerra!

- Não é uma casa qualquer, Hermione! - Harry respondeu.

- Certo, vamos lá ver se vocês percebem! - Malfoy gritou, completamente irritado - A minha querida tia Bellatrix descobriu sobre vocês as três. A primeira coisa que eles vão fazer será causar o caos, a segunda será ajudar o Lord a chegar ao Potter, e a terceira será ir atrás de cada uma de vocês para vos matar! Eu _duvido_ que qualquer um de nós fique descansado durante o ataque a pensar se vocês estarão bem ou não. E o velho gagá já não está vivo para aparecer do nada e salvar o Mundo todo, entendido? - fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego. - Vocês vão para lá, _sim_.

- Tu não és a minha mãe! - Ginny retrucou; Malfoy franziu o sobrolho.

- Ah, pois não! Mas sempre podemos dizer-lhe o que se passa, a ela e a todos da Ordem, e quase de certeza que vão concordar connosco! - Ginny virou-lhe a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Se for assim, - Hermione começou - todos os membros da Ordem vão ficar guardados numa casa qualquer ("Não é uma casa qualquer!") enquanto vocês os três salvam o Mundo! - os três bufaram.

- Hermione, - começou Harry, o mais calmamente que conseguia no momento - nós queremos proteger-vos. - levantou um dedo quando Ginny abriu a boca para falar, interrompendo-a - Nós apenas queremos ter a certeza de que vocês ficam bem. Será que não percebem?

- Eu percebo! - Luna falou indignada - Não sou nenhuma burra! Se tu queres que eu vá para a casa da tua mãe, eu vou! - e deu um sorrisinho. Harry correspondeu-lhe, sentindo o alívio que ansiava.

- Por favor, Ginny. - o loiro disse seriamente. - Vocês só vão para lá quando sairmos daqui.

- Então… nós só vamos para lá durante o ataque? - perguntou Ginny.

- Sim. Só isso.

- Bom, não me interessa em que circunstâncias o plano foi feito. - Hermione retrucou – Eu vou lutar. - e virando as costas saiu do quarto.

* * *

- O que fazemos agora? A Hermione nunca vai aceitar! - a voz de Ron estava cheia de frustração. 

- E se… E se lhes mentíssemos? - o loiro franziu o cenho - Arranjávamos uma chave de portal que as levaria até a minha casa em Godric's Hollow, à última da hora passávamos-lhes a chave sem elas saberem e eram todas levadas para lá.

- Então temos de fazer um feitiço anti-desaparatação para elas não saírem de lá. Duvido que saiam de lá ao perceberem que têm de andar a pé.

- Sim, furão, tudo muito lindo, mas sabes fazer feitiços anti-desaparatação e chaves de portal?

- Sei.

* * *

Estava tudo pronto para a partida delas e todos eles tinham uma ideia fixa de como se despedir. Zabini, que por milagre algum, conseguiu sobreviver e Aparatar para a Ordem, deu indicações que de haveria um ataque naquela noite em que Voldemort marcaria presença. O homem deduzira que, uma vez sem fonte e com membro feridos, eles não iriam comparecer. Porém, estava enganado. As poções que Snape e Malfoy tinham feito curaram-nos sem problemas e todos os que tinham ido ajudá-los naquele dia, tinham também sido tratados. A Ordem estava em boa forma. 

Por essa mesma razão, Harry decidiu comparecer ao ataque e, consequentemente, por em acção o plano de mandar as garotas para segurança. Ainda que Ginny e Hermione não soubesses da verdade, Harry ia contar a Luna o que se passava. Tinha certeza de que ela compreenderia e que, se pedisse, não contaria às outras duas.

Era por isso que Harry procurava Luna.

Já tinha passado no quarto onde ela dormia com Ginny e Hermione, pelo seu quarto e pela biblioteca; agora dirigia-se ao sótão e esperava seriamente encontrá-la por lá. Subiu as poucas escadas e levantou a porta do local; depois de entrar, aproximou-se da janela e viu a loira a desenhar um pássaro. Bem, na verdade, deveria ser algum género de pássaro não-existente, porque Harry nunca tinha visto nada igual…

- Oi, Lu! - disse com um sorriso ao que a loira lhe correspondeu abertamente. Ela esticou o pescoço para se aproximar dele e ele, percebendo o gesto, baixou-se para lhe beijar os lábios ao de leve. Um simples carinho cheio de significado. De seguida, sentou-se na mesa de frente para ela. - Tenho de te contar uma coisa.

- Hum? - ela respondeu, sem deixar de desenhar.

- Só te peço para não contares à Ginny ou à Hermione… - a loira olhou, então, para ele de cenho franzido.

- Pensava que contavas tudo ao Ron e à Hermione.

- O Ron sabe, mas a Hermione não pode saber. - Luna pôs o desenho num canto da mesa e focou a sua atenção no moreno - É sobre ficarem as três na minha casa.

- Mas nós não vamos para lá. - Harry suspirou.

- Eu, o Ron e o Malfoy decidimos mandar-vos para lá sem vocês saberem. - a loira arregalou os olhos.

- Então vocês estão a mentir-nos! - ela gritou indignada.

- Não é correcto, Luna, nós sabemos… Mas apenas queremos que fiquem seguras, nada mais. Os Death Eaters vão perseguir-vos o máximo que conseguirem; vocês nunca vão estar sem um inimigo por perto. É difícil Luna, muito difícil. - coçou os olhos, provavelmente numa atitude de cansaço - Nós apenas não vos queremos perder. - Luna baixou os olhos e começou a brincar com as mãos. Harry sabia que ela estava a ponderar aquilo que ele tinha acabado de lhe dizer, a pesar o bom e o mau da "coisa".

- Se eu te pedir uma coisa, tu cumpres?

- Depende.

- Voltas? - a loira aproximou-se dele e agarrou-lhe a cara com as mãos - Juras que não morres? - Harry beijou-lhe o nariz.

- Sabes que eu não te posso jurar isso, Lu. - deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha - Mas vou lutar até ao fim e não vou desistir de voltar para ti, isso eu posso jurar. - Luna capturou Harry num beijo sôfrego, quase violento, ainda que estivesse carregado de amor. Harry correspondeu e a sua mente gritava para decorar cada pedaço dela, como se fosse a última vez que pudessem estar juntos – o que poderia estar perto da realidade.

Levou as mãos à camisola dela e tirou-a de uma só vez. Ele queria tê-la completamente, queria ver a sua face caso tivesse de suspirar por uma última vez.

Gentilmente, deixou que a loira lhe levantasse a camisola e a tirasse, separando-os apenas por alguns segundos, mas que foram os suficientes para se desejarem de novo como se fosse pela primeira vez.

Harry puxou Luna na sua direcção fazendo-a ficar de pé e começou a desapertar-lhe as calças. Havia urgência em sentirem-se um no outro. Desceu a sua boca para o pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas e tocando, depois, o local com a língua. Ela deu uma gargalhada e ele apenas sorriu perante a manifestação de prazer dela. As suas mãos inexperientes desceram os jeans da garota e estes acabaram por cair no chão; observou o corpo dela com desejo. Algumas sensações que ele desconhecia manifestaram-se e sentiu-se corar um pouco. Mas quando focou a loira, viu que ela também estava corada com o olhar dele e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso que demonstrava o seu nervosismo.

A loira, que estava de chinelos, colocou-os de lado quando Harry a puxou para o seu colo pela cintura. Já este, descalçou-se sozinho e deixou que Luna - que mantinha um sorriso -, lhe desapertasse as calças. Ela empurrou o tronco dele e, depois de atirar tudo o que estava na mesa para o chão, fê-lo deitar-se enquanto dava pequenos beijinhos no tronco e barriga do moreno. Quando chegou ao cós da calça, Harry levantou um pouco o corpo e ajudou Luna a puxar-lhe as calças para baixo, que logo estavam no chão, junto das calças dela.

Voltou a sentar-se com a loira nas suas pernas e começou a beijar-lhe o colo enquanto as mãos dela lhe arranhavam as costas; Harry desapertou o soutien da garota, deixando à mostra os seios branquinhos e redondinhos, que logo ele começou a beijar e lamber, fazendo Luna soltar uns "Ah" engraçados que o faziam rir também.

As carícias foram-se tornando mais ousadas, até que ambos estavam nus; o desejo de Harry era evidente mas, naquele momento, ambos estavam demasiado ébrios para se envergonharem. Sem largar Luna, Harry deitou-se cuidadosamente no chão. A loira posicionou o seu corpo pronto a receber o do moreno e, depois, forçou o seu corpo contra o membro dele. No início, mantinham-se ambos sérios; estavam a descobrir-se a si e um ao outro de uma maneira que nunca haviam feito com ninguém mas, assim que o desconforto da primeira vez passou, logo as suas faces passaram a mostrar prazer.

Luna ria enquanto era penetrada, gemia de uma forma alegre e isso acabava por contagiar Harry que, além de um sorriso bobo no rosto, gemia também livremente.

Quando ambos sentiram que o limite estava próximo, os movimentos tornaram-se mais frenéticos, deram as mãos e olharam um para o outro. Quando o limite chegou definitivamente, eles encaravam-se, sorridentes, felizes, e simplesmente ficaram ali abraçados durante algum tempo.

- Lu? - ele disse enquanto lhe fazia um carinho nos cabelos.

- Sim? - ela respondeu abraçando-o ainda mais.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu estarei sempre contigo.

* * *

Estava terminado. A face de Voldemort estava mais pálida do que o costume, no canto da sua boca corria um fio de sangue e os olhos estavam vidrados. Acabara. _De vez_. Agora, a única coisa a fazer, era rezar para que todos os que mais amava estivessem bem, que o seu plano tivesse dado certo e as garotas estivessem lá em casa à espera deles, prontas a desfazê-los por lhes terem mentido. 

Lembrava-se claramente do momento…

_- Mas para que é isto? - perguntara Hermione._

_- É semelhante àquela moeda que fizeste no quinto ano para marcarmos as aulas com o Harry. - o ruivo respondera-lhe, enquanto lhe passava para a mão, um colar com uma pedra vermelha._

_- Se precisarem de ajuda, basta apertarem-nas, que nós iremos ter com vocês. - Malfoy completara, passando a Ginny uma pedra cinzenta._

_- Então, é um localizador? - a ruiva perguntara, ainda um pouco céptica de que funcionasse._

_- É parecido! - Harry respondera-lhe. Estava a dar a Luna uma pedra verde, enquanto ela sorria carinhosamente. - Er… temos de ir, não é? - quando decidiram que objecto utilizar - e após pensarem que teria graça dar uma pedra com a cor que os caracterizava mais -, decidiram que o botão demoraria apenas cinco minutos para as Aparatar para Godric's Hollow. A casa já tinha todos os feitiços possíveis e imaginários, incluindo para detectar intrusos._

_- Sim, é melhor irmos andando. - Ron aproximara-se de Hermione e, naquele momento, abraçava-a. Cada um despediu-se à sua maneira, dizendo que iriam sentir saudades delas e que as amavam; que tudo iria ficar bem. Por fim, afastaram-se e, com um sorriso triste, ambos acenaram em despedida. Antes que Ginny perguntasse o que se passava, o botão de transporte foi accionado e elas ficaram em Godric's Hollow._

Decerto, elas estavam as três sentadas perto da porta a dizerem tantas pragas quantas as gerações de cada família - e que não eram assim tão poucas.

Virou as costas ao corpo do seu maior inimigo de todos os tempos, que nunca mais lhe iria causar dores de cabeça, e correu até ao ponto de encontro: o início de Hogsmeade. Saberia que os encontraria lá a todos e isso fê-lo sentir-se imensamente feliz. Não poderia pensar negativamente, não seria isso que Luna queria. Foi por essa razão, que sorria enquanto corria, sentindo-se livre, sentindo-se viver. E, quando chegou ao ponto de encontro, sorriu ainda mais ao ver quase todos ali.

Malfoy, Ron, os gémeos Weasley, Percy, Charles e Bill tinham alguns cortes não muito profundos, algumas nódoas negras e pareciam cansados. Os adultos já estavam um bocadinho piores: cortes que sangravam mais, alguns mancavam, outros tinham o braço ao peito com um pano… Mas os mais próximos de si estavam bem. Poderá até parecer egoísmo mas, agora, ele só queria saber dos que amava - não que amasse Malfoy ou se preocupasse com ele, porque isso não acontecia, claro. Pelo menos, não a parte de o amar…

Correu até eles e fitou-os; estavam sérios.

- Vamos buscá-las? - perguntou.

- Elas não estão lá. - Ron respondera.

- Porque não?

- Foram atacadas e fugiram, cada uma para o seu lado. - Malfoy falou.

- E como sabes se isso é verdade? - Ron fez um sinal para trás de si e, quando Harry espreitou, viu Ginny e Hermione com caras de poucos amigos. - Onde está a Luna?...

- Não sabemos, Potter.

- Desculpa. - Ron sussurrou, expressando também o que o loiro sentia.

A partir daquele dia, começou a procurar incessantemente por Luna. Ela não estava morta, o seu coração dizia-lho se tal acontecesse.

* * *

Harry pensara em desistir, mas o desenho emoldurado na parede não o deixava fazê-lo. Sem deixar de procurar Luna durante os largos meses que se seguiram, comprou uma casa em Godric's Hollow, bastante grande e acolhedora; tinha um enorme jardim tanto à frente como atrás e estava repleto de flores e árvores, bem como umas pequenas fontes a imitar as lagoas naturais, que continham peixes e pequenos sapos; interiormente, decorara a casa pensando em si e em Luna: o quarto era espaçoso, claro, emanava Paz e alegria, e todos os objectos estavam harmoniosamente colocados; tinha dois quartos para dois possíveis filhos, uma cozinha enorme, uma sala simpática e um escritório repleto de livros sobre assuntos imaginários e reais. 

Era sempre tudo a pensar nela, tudo para ela, ainda que ela ainda não estivesse ali. Mas, ele sabia, eles acabariam por se encontrar de novo e haveriam de ser felizes à sua maneira.

E ele iria emoldurar todos os desenhos que ela fizesse, iria com ela comprar telas, tintas e pincéis. Iria observá-la pintar durante horas.

Iria amá-la.

_- Tu sempre soubeste…?_

_- Sim, Harry! Mas tu mandaste-me fugir, lembras-te? – o homem sorriu._

_- Lembro. Fugiste e escondeste-te muito bem… - disse ironicamente; os olhos dela sem deixarem de brilhar._

_- Achas?!_

_- Tendo em conta que eu ando à tua procura há, sensivelmente, um ano, acho sim. – a loira gargalhou e saltou para o pescoço de Harry que cambaleou. – Tive saudades tuas, Loony. – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto Spencer se encostava no seu peito._

_- Eu também, Harry! – gritou ela, abrindo os braços, ao que Harry só pode gargalhar. Ela seria exuberante e diferente para sempre e fora exactamente isso que ele vira nela - isso, os cabelos, os olhos, as pernas, a cintura, o rabo,… . Após alguns segundos a olhar para os olhos azuis daquela que era a mãe do seu filho, encostou a sua boca à dela dando o beijo carinhoso que ansiava à muito. Spencer, ao colo do pai, sorria abertamente, ainda com a sua cabecinha encostada ao peito do moreno._

_- Vamos para casa, Lu? – ele perguntou fazendo uma festa na bochecha da mulher e dando um beijo na fronte do filho._

_- Tens uma casa?_

_- Uma casa, um enorme jardim e montes de bichinhos imaginários para te divertirem a vida inteira._

_- Não são bichinhos imaginários, Harry James Potter! – ela falou, abrindo muito olhos, enquanto o dedo estava esticado bem na frente do nariz do homem. – Eles são bem reais e, acredita, podem ser inoportunos em alturas natalícias! – Harry gargalhou e abraçou a loira pela cintura. Momentos depois, aparatou para Godric's Hollow._

**FIM**

* * *

(1) O ratinho Cebolinho existiu mesmo! XD A casa de férias da minha avó é velhinha e às vezes aparecem aqueles ratinho pequeninos³. Este ano havia um que fugia sempre para o lado das cebolas, daí o Cebolinho. XD 

(2) A ele, e a mim também! XD

(3) Tipo de meditação contemplativa que visa a levar o praticante à "experiência direta da realidade".

**Agradecimentos:** Obrigada à Just que fez o grande favor de betar a fic (Salvé Just!) e à Alix, que fez uma capinha foférrima para a mesma.

* * *

Bem, acabei mesmo por postar hoje! Hehe! Eu amei escrever esta fic, ainda que muita coisa não tenha ficado como eu queria (como por exemplo a NC), e fiquei extremamente contente por ter ganho o terceiro lugar (e eu que pensava que ia ser pr'aí a última!)! Fiquei também contente pelos prémios especiais... 

Ainda estou em extâse! LOL É a primeira vez que recebo um lugar no pódio e estou extremamente feliz!

Bem, espero que gostem da fic e que comentem, sim? Se deixarem review, façam-no logados ou então deixem e-mail para eu poder responder!

Beijinhos a todos!


End file.
